Peach vs Kairi
Peach vs Kairi is Peep4Life's one hundred and eleventh OMM. Description Super Mario vs Kingdom Hearts! Princesses do battle! Which verse's fans are about to file for Peep hating them? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: Peach Gardens (Mario Kart) Kairi had found herself strolling along the gardens, admiring the gorgeous plants and hedges. But... What was that barking? And why did she hear the gnashing of teeth? She leapt into the air to evade a Chain Chomp that had sneaked up on her. How? She had no time to figure. With a slam from her Keyblade, the Chain Chomp slammed into a racer, who was almost going to breaker her personal best. Peach's dream died as her kart was shunted into the hedges. She leapt from her vehicle, catching Kairi off guard. Keyblade and Golf Club clashed, as the two royals prepared to duel. Here comes a new challenger! Fight! The club and the blade carried on hammering against each other, but it was in fact Peach who landed the first clean hit of the exchange. She smashed the club into Kairi's knee, forcing it to buckle. As Peach went to drive it down on Kairi's head, however, the blade wielding princess parried and sent the sports equipment into the water. Kairi then slashed Peach multiple times, and then kicked her in the stomach, sending her into the air. Peach opened her Parasol and glided back down to the ground, plucking vegetables out of the ground and throwing them at her target. Kairi deflected them with comfort, but then caught a Peach Bomber into the ribs, sending her careening back first into a wall. Kairi picked herself up, just in time to rush past the incoming Bob-Omb that Peach had found. Kairi took her forward momentum and slashed Peach across the stomach, and then kicked her in the back, before tripping her to the floor. Peach swept her legs from under her, and a lunging assault with a pan met with a finger tingling aftershock of metal on metal collision. Peach got back into the battle though, Mega Strike at the ready. Peach's foot came crashing forwards with malice, but Kairi leapt backwards, gracefully landing on her feet to evade the oncoming rush. Peach slammed into the side of a wall, collapsing it on top of her. Kairi got back up, recovering quicker than her counterpart. She slashed Peach across the face, which stunned the Mushroom Kingdom monarch. She then kicked her into the air, the impact of which knocked her out cold. KO! Kairi landed on the ground, watching as Peach landed with a splash in the water around the gardens. But Kairi had no time to rest; the sound of clanging and barking from behind her forced her to turn. A Chain Chomp was ''right there in front of her! ''She squealed, and dived into the hedge for safety, where she found a lovely bunch of flower heads that would look good in a bouquet. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Kairi!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Nintendo vs Disney Category:2019 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Mario vs Kingdom Hearts Themed Fights